Torn
by AlexDarknesshunter
Summary: Song: Torn - Natalie Imbruglia  Eine Sonfic aus Kalinas Sicht. Was geht ihr durch den Kopf, als sie verraten wird. Ihre letzten Gedanken.


I thought I saw a man brought to life  
>He was warm<br>He came around and he was dignified  
>He showed me what it was to cry<br>Well you couldn't be that man I adored  
>You don't seem to know<br>Or seem to care what your heart is for  
>Well I don't know him anymore<br>There's nothing where he used to lie  
>My conversation has run dry<br>That's what's going on  
>Nothing's fine I'm torn <p>

Gerne erinnere ich mich. Du warst immer so nett. Hast mich und meine Hilfe immer geschätzt. Dass du immer die besseren Ideen hattest, ist doch egal. Du hast mich gebraucht, wie ich dich gebraucht habe. Unter deinem grantigen, kalten Äußeren ist auch ein liebenswerter und freundlicher Kern. Du hast es nicht oft gezeigt aber ich wusste es ja und das genügte mir. Ich erinnere mich gut an unser erstes Treffen. Ich war mit ein paar Studienfreundinnen unterwegs, auf einer Messe über Paranormales. Ich hatte dir das Arcanum vor der Nase weggeschnappt und es kaum bemerkt. Nach der Messe fuhren meine Freundinnen wieder nach Hause, aber ich blieb. Ich weiß selbst nicht warum.

I'm all out of faith  
>This is how I feel<br>I'm cold and I am shamed  
>Lying naked on the floor<br>Illusion never changed  
>Into something real<br>I'm wide awake  
>And I can see<br>The perfect sky is torn  
>You're a little late<br>I'm already torn 

Und auf einmal standest du vor mir. Wie ein leibhaftiger zorniger Gott. Ich hatte von Anfang an ein seltsames Gefühl, aber dachte mir: "Der ist doch zu alt für mich!" Du sahst zuerst sehr böse aus. Ich musste für dich aussehen wie eine x-beliebige junge Studentin. Das war ich auch, Studienfach Psychologie und Parapsychologie. Aber dann schien dir etwas klar zu werden und du lächeltest. "Wissen Sie, Sie haben mir dieses sehr wichtige Buch direkt vor der Nase weggeschnappt... Aber es ist sehr wichtig für mich. Wären sie bereit, es mir zu verkaufen?" Ich grinste dich frech an. "Sie sehen nicht aus, wie Fans des Übernatürlichen gewöhnlicherweise aussehen." Du sahst mich nur fragend an. "Tatsächlich?" Ich lachte. "Also, wie wäre es, wenn sie mich zu einem Kaffee einladen und mir erklären, warum dieses Buch so wichtig für sie ist, vielleicht überlege ich es mir dann..."

So I guess the fortune teller's right  
>I should have seen just what was there<br>And not some holy light  
>But you crawled beneath my veins<br>And now I don't care  
>I have no luck<br>I don't miss it all that much  
>There's just so many things<br>That I can't touch I'm torn

Du wirktest unschlüssig, aber dann sagtest du zu. Wir gingen in ein kleines Café abseits des großen Trubels. Ich wunderte mich, warum du so eine abgelegene Ecke aussuchtest und auch die Kellnerin sah uns verwirrt an, vermutlich hielt sie uns für ein ungleiches Paar. Aber dann begannst du zu erzählen. Zuerst dachte ich, du wolltest mich nur auf den Arm nehmen, aber du warst so todernst. Ich begann zu verstehen. Deine Geschichte war so unglaublich, aber... ich wusste, dass du die Wahrheit sagtest. Ich weigerte mich, das Buch zu verkaufen. Ich wollte es mir selbst anschauen. Aber ich gab dir meine Handynummer und wir wollten uns bald wieder verabreden.

I'm all out of faith  
>This is how I feel<br>I'm cold and I am shamed  
>Lying naked on the floor<br>Illusion never changed  
>Into something real<br>I'm wide awake  
>And I can see<br>The perfect sky is torn  
>You're a little late<br>I'm already torn

Ich brauchte eine Weile, aber was ich aus dem Arcanum übersetzte, bestätigte deine Geschichte. Ich lernte mehr über das Übernatürliche als je zuvor. Bei unserem nächsten Treffen machte ich dir klar, dass du mich brauchen würdest. Ich wollte in deiner Nähe sein, auch wenn ich nicht genau wusste, warum. Und du batest mich tatsächlich, dir zu helfen! Ich besuchte dich in deinem Haus und du erklärtest mir die unglaublichen Mechanismen und die Einzelheiten deiner Pläne. 13 Geister, 12 davon fangen. Dafür brauchtest du mich, ohne mein Wissen warst du dazu nicht in der Lage. Ich ging ganz in dieser Arbeit auf und du zeigtest mir, dass du mich brauchtest und sogar mochtest.

There's nothing where he used to lie  
>My inspiration has run dry<br>That's what's going on  
>Nothing's right I'm torn <p>

Dann erklärtest du mir, dass ich eine Gegnerin spielen musste, dir in die Quere kommen. Ich sollte mich mit einem gewissen Damon Quinteros anfreunden und ihm weißmachen ich wäre wie er gegen dich, um ihn in Sicherheit zu wiegen und seine Pläne zu verhindern. Nur wenige Tage später traf ich auf Damon. Er war nicht ganz so, wie du ihn beschrieben hattest, eigentlich sogar ein netter junger Mann. Das Pläneschmieden machte mit ihm Spaß, er zeigte mir öfter, dass er mich schätzte, aber ich wusste längst, dass ich nur dich liebte und niemand anderen. Du zeigtest es nur nicht so oft. Als ich dir das nächste Mal von Damons Plänen erzählte, traute ich mich zu fragen, ob du mich mochtest. Sehr mochtest. Und du sagtest ja! Ich war ja so glücklich!

Und so begann mein richtiger Undercover-Einsatz. Ich hielt Damon zurück, bis du bereits 5 Geister eingefangen hattest. Dann tauchte ich das erste Mal am Fangort auf. Natürlich konnten wir nicht viel ausrichten, du warst ja gut über unsere Pläne informiert. Danach war ich so gut wie jedes Mal dabei. Der letzte Geist verlangte mir alles ab.

I'm all out of faith  
>This is how I feel<br>I'm cold and I am shamed  
>Lying naked on the floor<br>Illusion never changed  
>Into something real<br>I'm wide awake  
>And I can see<br>The perfect sky is torn 

Deine Leute führten mich vor dich. Ich legte alle meine schauspielerischen Fähigkeiten in diesen Auftritt. "Das sind keine Tiere, die du da fängst!", rief ich. "Es sind menschliche Wesen!" "Es sind tote menschliche Wesen!", antwortete dein Assistent. Der Hellseher. Nicht einmal er wusste von mir. Ich legte allen Vorwurf, den ich aufbringen konnte in meinen Satz: "Was bist du, dass du Gott spielst?" "Spielen tun nur Kinder!", erklärtest du mir. "Wenn ihr unbedingt etwas tun wollt, dann geht doch zu Greenpeace und spritzt Farbe auf die Pelzmäntel von alten Ladies!", spottete der Hellseher. Du lachtest. Ich spuckte dir vor die Schuhe. "Das schaffst du nicht!", rief Damon wütend. "Nicht ohne die richtigen Bannsprüche, nicht ohne den 13. Geist!" "Schafft sie mir aus den Augen!", fauchtest du und wir wurden weggezerrt. Ich sah noch, wie dieser Hellseher hinter dir herlief, aber verstand nicht mehr, was er sagte. Während du den Moloch fingst, wollte Damon mit mir planen, was zu tun sei. Ich führte ihn ein Stück vor einen Autoberg. Als er sich umdrehte, schlitzte ich ihm blitzschnell die Kehle auf. Meine Tränen waren nicht ganz gespielt.

I'm all out of faith  
>This is how I feel<br>I'm cold and I'm ashamed  
>Bound and broken on the floor<br>You're a little late  
>I'm already torn <p>

Und nun? Du dachtest nur an diese verfluchten Bannsprüche. "Warum bist du böse auf mich?", fragte ich verzweifelt. "Ich habe doch alles getan, deinen dummen Neffen geleitet, sogar Damon umgebracht!" Warum hattest du mich weggestoßen? Ich dachte, du liebst mich. Du drehtest dich einfach um und gingst. Ich wollte dir hinterher laufen, aber du stießt mich zurück. Du sahst mich nicht einmal mehr an und drücktest auf einen Knopf. Die Glaswände begannen aufeinander zuzufahren. "Warum?", schrie ich, aber du drehtest dich nicht um. Ich hatte doch alles getan. Ich schluchzte. Alles verloren. Du hattest mich getäuscht, aber ich konnte einfach nicht wütend sein. Plötzlich wurde mir klar, warum ich damals so traurig war. Du hattest mich manipuliert, mich den Menschen töten lassen, dem ich vielleicht wirklich etwas bedeutete. Der mir etwas bedeutete. Damon. Ich war nur eine Schachfigur. Ich konnte mich nicht befreien, so sehr ich es versuchte. Es tat so weh...

Mein letzter Gedanke und Ruf galt dir.

"CYRUS!"


End file.
